


Thumbs up for Astro's friendship!

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ...?, Thumb-sucking, and, i guess, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Rocky has a problem with thumbsucking and everyone (of course) had to find out about it.





	Thumbs up for Astro's friendship!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this 'lil oneshot; should I continue this fic? If yes, you can comment and leave ideas!! I read all of them anyway, even if you only write "HI".  
> So. anyway, hope you'll enjoy!!  
> (Also I might change the title...I thought it was funny...but it's not

A lot of people dislike sleepovers for many reasons; being away from home, always a lot of people, usually loud, going to sleep at 3am, eating too much,etc.  
But all of these things didn't really bother Rocky, he would've actually liked to go to sleepovers when he was younger, but stress and fear made him decline many offers and avoid them as much as possible.  
However, now that he was in Astro, there weren't any sleepovers, but they were paired up for the rooms, which was pretty much the reason why he didn't like sleepovers; sleeping with other people...if they saw him, they wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
He tried his best to go to sleep after everyone and wake up before, with an alarm set on his phone.  
This strategy had worked out perfectly...until now.  
-x-  
After a long scheduled day, everyone was exhausted, and, after taking a shower and a quick meal, went directly to their room.  
Rocky was rooming with Sanha so, when he enters his room, he is used to be greeted by a warm smile and a loud, cheerful, "Hyuuunnng!".  
However, tonight, when he entered the bedroom, there was nothing.  
Rocky frowned and made his way to the lump of blankets on Sanha's bed.  
\- Sanha? You okay in there?  
Sanha's head popped out of his blanket to look at him when he heard his name being called.  
\- Minhyuk-hyuuung..., he said, dragging his words.  
\- What?  
\- I'm tired, he declared.  
Rocky scoffed.  
-Yeah, me too.  
Sanha began to tear up and Rocky did not expect that.  
-Whoa, whoa, whoa what's wrong buddy?, he vocalized quickly, sitting next to him.  
\- I don't know, the youngest wailed out, clearly exhausted of his day.  
Sanha hugged Minhyuk tightly, sobbing on his shoulder.  
Rocky tried his best to confort the poor kid but there was litterally no problem, so how?  
Sanha looked up to meet Rocky's. Minhyuk looked into his glassy eyes, not knowing what to do.  
-Can you stay with me?, weakly asked Sanha.  
Rocky bit his lips and looked at his bed, then at Sanha's watering puppy eyes.  
He sighed and nodded.  
Sanha immediately smiled, rolling closer to the wall to make place for Minhyuk.  
The older closed th lights and went to bed, next to Sanha, trying and mostly failling at falling asleep.  
-x-  
The next morning, Sanha woke up before his hyung.  
-x-  
When Rocky woke up, he stretched a little before noticing the familiar stinging on his left thumb. He mentally cursed himself and, not even a minute later, Sanha's voice suprised him.  
\- You suck your thumb when you sleep hyung, Sanha giggled.  
Rocky groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face under the covers to hide his crimson cheeks.  
\- I swear it's true hyung!  
Minhyuk groaned again, rubbing his face with both his hands.  
-I know.  
\- It's cute, Sanha continued.  
Minhyuk didn't find anything to say except;  
\- Don't we have a schedule today.  
He got up and went directly in the shower.  
-x-  
Rocky leaned on the wall and stayed there, as the hot water poured onto his head and trickled all the way down his body.  
Why? Why must he suck his damn thumb? He was not a kid. So why couldn't he stop himself from sucking his god damn thumb?  
Rocky lowered the quantity of cold water, wanting to stay under the hot water as much as possible.  
And knowing Sanha, he would go and tell everyone about it, even their friends from other groups and agencies. Oh god, is he going to treat me differently, like I'm nothing?  
Rocky kept turning the faucet, making the water hotter and hotter by every second, enjoying the stinging sensation that the boiling water was procuring him.  
Why did he think this wouldn't happen? Of course he would find out! But he said he looked cute...but he laughed...  
His thoughts were interrupted by Jinwoo, knocking at the door.  
\- Minhyuk, are you getting out? We need to go.  
\- I think I'll stay at the dorm, I'm not feeling very well hyung, Rocky declared, turning the water off.  
\- Are you okay, do you want me to stay?  
\- No, no, it's fine you can go.  
\- Okay...well, call me if you need anything.  
Minhyuk nodded, even though he knew that the leader could not see him.  
When he heard the door of the dorm close and lock, he sighed, choking down a sob.  
He pulled his hair, screaming out of rage. He was enraged against himself and he had been since he was a kid and discover that he was the only one still thumbsucking.  
He rubbed his itching eyes, hitting his face a couple of time before trying to calm his breathing down, he inhaled deeply and exhaled rackingly.  
He got out of the shower and wraped his towel around his waist.  
He took place in front of the bathroom sink and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall.  
He slowly put his left thumb in his mouth and started sucking weakly on it to see what he looked like when he was doing it.  
He looked at himself in the eyes and groaned, snatching it out of his mouth.  
He dried his thumb on the towel and made his way to his room to get changed.  
He put himself in casual clothes; black skinny jeans, a dark red t-shirt and some fingerless gloves because, this way, if he fell asleep, he would be sure not to make the same mistake as last night.

He went in the living room and snuggled in a fluffy blanket before turning on the television, putting it on a random channel.  
After a couple of arbitrary shows, Minhyuk started to doze off, trying his best to stay awake but failing, as ended up laying on his side in a way that his head was leaning against the armrest.  
-x-  
When the members came back to the dorm, they were met with a sound asleep, hedgehog-looking Minhyuk, snoring lightly with his mouth wide open.  
They all cooed and Eunwoo closed the television with the remote, while MJ ran his hand Rocky's still wet curls of hair, making the younger hum in his sleep and snuggle closer to his blanket.  
MJ smiled and skipped to the kitchen, where everyone was helping making dinner.  
-x-  
Minhyuk stirred awake when he felt the couch dip. He cracked one eye open and saw everyone taking place ont the sofa, about to start a movie. He straightened himself and rubbed his eyes with his fists.  
\- Oh, you're awake Rocky, we were just about to start a movie, are you hungry?, asked Moonbin.  
Rocky hummed, stretching his arms.  
Jinjin got up to serve him a plate and handed it to him.  
Minhyuk took it and mumbled a small "thanks".  
He brought his knees to his chest and put his plate on top of his knees, ripping, with his hands, small pieces of the hamburger before eating them.  
10 minutes later, his mind drifted to think about tonight and how he'll need to go to sleep with Sanha knowing everything, in the same room as him. This thought made swallowing difficult, he took a quick sip of water before putting his unfinished plate away.  
Jinjin noticed and frowned.  
\- You're not hungry anymore? You usually wolf down your plate, he remarked.  
Minhyuk shrugged, still deep in his thoughts.  
-x-  
When the movie ended and everyone finished their plate, Jinwoo got up and ordered everyone to go to bed.  
\- It's getting late, everyone brush their teeth and off to their room!  
Everyone nodded except Rocky.  
-Actually...I thought about sleeping here, on the couch, for tonight...would that be okay?  
\- Uh...sure. Why not?  
At this, Sanha perked up.  
\- Me too! I want to sleep in the living room! I'll go get my pillow!  
\- I want to sleep in the living room too!, exclaimed Moonbin running to get his pillow as well.  
Minhyuk sighed but went to brush his teeth anyway.  
He made sure that his glove were well placed in his hands, sighed and went back in the living room, where Sanha and Moonbin had installed themselves on the floor with some blankets and cushions.  
Rocky made himself comfortable on the couch and was about to go to sleep when Sanha spoke up, making his eyes shot open.  
\- Yesterday, Minhyuk-hyung slept next to me and he was sucking his thumb!  
Moonbin laughed.  
\- What!?!  
\- Yeah! I was hearing like a weird mouth , saliva, lip smaking noise and I couldn't see what it was but he turned around and I saw him and I was like "awww".  
Moonbin only giggled again while Rocky cringed on the couch.  
The two boys on the floor continued to talk about random subjects, which made Minhyuk fall asleep quickly.  
-x-  
In the middle of the night, Dongmin got up to go to the bathroom. Since he was already up, he decided to go get a glass of water at the same time. He was on his way to go get a glass in the kitchen when he saw Minhyuk, sleeping on the couch with his thumb in his mouth, making little suction noise while rubbing his noise calmly.  
Eunwoo smiled fondly and rode up Minhyuk's covers before kissing his forehead, making the younger hum contently in his sleep.  
He went back to sleep even if he couldn't stop smiling.  
-x-  
The next day, Minhyuk was awoken by giggling and cooing.  
Both Sanha and Moonbin were looking at him from the other end of the couch.  
Rocky quickly straightened, wiping his thumb on his pants, blushing.  
He looked around, only to see that, in all his trashing around, he had removed his fingerless gloves.  
He groaned; he had tried everything. The bad tasting nail polish: after a while, the nail polish go away,plastic thumb and finger covers: he took them off during the night,gloves or cloth bandages: he obviously ended up pulling them off, nothing would work, his parents even put him in an hockey mask when he was younger, he simply laid on his belly, making his head closer to the fencing.  
Minhyuk sighed and got up to go in the kitchen for breakfast. He greeted the leader and the eldest, who were making pancakes. He sat at the table, patiently waiting.  
Moonbin ran to him and popped something in his mouth. Without even thinking, Rocky immediately started sucking on it. Moonbin chuckled while Sanha skipped in the kitchen, giggling like he usually does.  
Rocky took in the information and frowned, furiously taking what was in his mouth, a lollipop, smashing it on the table and running to lock himself in his room.  
-x-  
About 20 minutes later,a soft knock could be heard. Minhyuk groaned.  
It knocked again.  
\- It's Jinwoo, can I come in honey?  
\- ...'kay  
The door unlocked, Minhyuk didn't even know why he locked the door, Jinjin had a spare of all of thee keys...  
Jinwoo sat next to the upset boy and looked at his tear stained cheeks.  
\- Is it true that you suck your thumb Minhyuk?  
It was all Minhyuk needed to break down, crying like he never did.  
\- I-I'm soooorry, he bawled out.  
Jinwoo got taken aback, not expecting this reaction. He scooted closer to the younger, rubbing his back.  
-You don't need to be sorry for anything love. It's totally fine.  
-Serious?, Rocky looked at him with his puppy eyes.  
Jinwoo nodded, smiling.  
\- B-but Sanha and Moonbin were making f-fun of me...  
\- No they were not. They just thought you were cute.  
Minhyuk blushed, which made Jinjin pinch his cheek.  
\- Aigoo, you're adorable Minhyuk-ah.  
Rocky only blushed a deeper shade of red, not knowing what to answer.  
Jinwoo suddenly took Minhyuk's hand, looking at his thumb.  
\- Aw, baby, it must hurt.  
His thumb was remarkably red and you could clearly see where Minhyuk's front teeth were digging in his skin.  
Minhyuk bit his lower lip, nodding.  
Jinjin took him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly.  
\- Don't worry about it honey.  
Jinwoo suddenly put a hand under his butt and lifted him. Minhyuk instantly clutched to him.  
Jinjin took him to the living room, sitting him on his lap. Rocky wasn't understanding, tensing up. The leader ruffled his hair and turned the television on, putting it on a cartoon show. Minhyuk relaxed, snuggling closer to the older boy.

As Jinjin was watching the show, he saw in the corner of his field of view, Rocky who seemed to be struggling with his shirt. He looked down to see him nibbling and sucking on his sleeve.  
He smiled and took it out of his mouth, replacing it with his index and middle finger. Rocky looked at his hyung's eyes with an inquisitive look.  
Jinijn smiled at him and started rocking him back and forth.  
Rocky relaxed a little, sucking hesitantly on the leader's fingers.  
Minhyuk was so engrossed in the program that he didn't even notice the other members taking place on th ecouch to join them, grinning and smilling at the sight.  
I thought that I was the one in charge of being cute in the group , MJ sat next to Jinjin. Does this mean I'll be the main dancer?  
Rocky realised that everyone was watching them, removing Jinjin's fingers from his mouth. MJ and Jinwoo chuckled.  
\- You can take them back, we could clearly see how it relaxed you. Plus you look cuter than Sanha..., declared Myungjun.  
Sanha pouted but agreed, patting the dancer's head.  
Rocky blushed while Jinwoo put his fingers on his lips.  
Minhyuk took them in his mouth, soaking his hyung's fingers in his mouth.

They all continued to watch the show for a while, before noticing that Minhyuk had fallen asleep with his head in the crook of the leader's neck, sucking contently on the fingers in his mouth and occasionally humming and snuggling closer to him.

The members all couldn't help but smile and coo at the scene in front of them.  
Jinjin slowly got up with Rocky in his arms, bringing him to his room. He gently put him down on his bed, bringing his blankets up to cover his body.  
Minhyuk snuggled against his pillow and brought his thumb to his mouth, making the older one smile fondly and chuckle.  
He kissed his forehead and left the room, pressing the dorm to the doorframe, not closing it all to make sure they can hear if something happens to him.  
They would always protect their little angel.


End file.
